I might strangle you to death, honey
by MissStubborn
Summary: Drabbles and short stories about an idiotic, annoying speedster and a cranky, pink haired witch.
1. Cupcake's Late

I'm too lazy to write a long story D: That, and I'm not entirely confident about my grammar, since my native language is Spanish, and I live in Chile. Not much of an English expert, but I'll do my best (: In order to improve my grammar, and writing decent stories for you guys, I'll be happy if you let me know if you find any misspelling.

And no, of course I do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

><p>4 am.<p>

Jinx was tired.

Tired and drunk.

She've been partying since 10 pm with some guys she had met at her new work, a nice Coffee Shop downtown. She might be living with Wally now, but hell, she wasn't going to live out of someone else's pay check, and since she wasn't a villain anymore, it's pretty obvious why stealing wasn't the smartest option.

She stood in front of her building trying not to look so wasted, and then rang the bell. The doorman, an old man named Robert opened the doors for her.

_Please don't talk to me please don't talk to me_ Jinx thought while going straight to the elevator and trying to avoid eye contact, not because she disliked the man, but because she was completely sure she couldn't manage to say anything coherent or even understandable, given her condition right now.

"Miss Jinx! Glad to see you got home safe!" said Robert with a nice honest smile on his face. "I always worry when you are late"

_Crap_. "Thank you Robertm, it's ahem… nice forrr you to ca, ahem, care" _Great, I didn't even understand myself._ She cleared her throat and said "good night" before walking as straight and fast as she could towards the elevator, not even waiting for an answer from the doorman.

Once she got in, the doors closed and she pressed the button to choose her floor.

"13, Our lucky number!" She said out loud with an idiotic tone, trying to imitate Kid Flash the day he convinced her to get an apartment in such a stupid floor number. However, she giggled at the memory. Then, she realized she had actually **giggled **at something.

_Dammit I'm drunk as fuck._

She rested her back and head against the wall, waiting for the elevator to get to her floor. She was really tired, so it seemed like an eternity when the doors finally slid open, and she lazily got to her apartment door. She reached for the keys in her bag, opened the door and stepped inside trying not to make any loud noises. With a quick glance at the place, she made sure Wally was not up waiting for her. Kid Flash knew she had gone out with her friends, and that she was probably getting late… and drunk. But still, she didn't want to wake him up, he needed to sleep well. Slowly, she closed the door and turned around, only to crash her nose against the speedster's chin.

"GODDAMMIT, WALLY!" She shouted, horror printed on her face. "How many times I've told you not to scare me like that, you IDIOT!" Drunkenness seemed to be replaced by sudden fright

"Aw, I missed you too, cupcake!" Kid Flash said looking at her. Inspecting her, more likely.

"Shuddup Wally!" Angry-drunken Jinx said with a frown.

And then he smirked.

_Crap_.

"What are you looking at, carrot top?" Jinx said, trying to sound normal. And cool, yeah.

"So what do we have here? Are you ahem… drunk, honey?" He said leaning closer. "You know, Jinxy? I like it when you're drunk" He put one of his hands on the door, right by Jinx's head, almost locking her in between. Then, he stared at her deeply.

_Stupid deep blue eyes, stupid strong arms, stupid perfectly shaped body, stupid tasty lips, aaarghh! All right Jinx, you're angry because he scared the hell out of you, go to angry face mode now, angry face, NOW!_

"Yeah? And why is that, freckles?"

He leaned in so close that he almost touched her lips with his own before he answered "Because…" He took his time to speak again, and silence made Jinx uncomfortable. The witch tensed her body unconsciously when she saw the way he was looking at her, and she felt him getting closer."… You can go get me some mustard without me begging about it, you're a lot nicer like this, duh"

Being as drunk as Jinx was, it took her some time to actually understand what he had just said. While she was at it, the speedster stepped back, stretched, and cheerfully said "Oh well, time to get some sleep!" And then he rushed to bed, while Jinx stood there by the door, turned on, speechless, and angry. And still drunk of course.

_What the fuck?_

Once she reacted, she rushed to Wally's bedroom only to find him deeply asleep, as if nothing had happened second ago. Angry as hell, she stepped in and waked him up by throwing one of her hexes right into his moronic head.

"YOU ARE SO NOT GETTING LAID IN LIKE, A WHOLE MOTH, WALLACE WEST!"

Slamming the door, Jinx left the room while Wally cursed himself for being such a prick.

* * *

><p>Pretty simple, but I hope you liked it! And please review :D<p> 


	2. That was awkward

Drabble's up!

**Warning**: Remember this fanfiction is rated M. And that's for a reason xd This chapter contains strong coarse language. It's pretty funny though (:

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Teen Titans :(

* * *

><p>Jinx was feeling kinky today, and she knew Wally was waiting for her at home. So when she opened their apartment door, she didn't even bother to look around before saying<p>

"Hey Wally, are you ready for me to blow the hell out of your dick? "Silence.

Hearing no response from the readhead, she yelled while locking the door "Aww c'mon Flash, I'm ready for you to SHAG ME SENSELESS!"

She turned around horrified when she heard the speedster spitting his drink all over the carpet. Then, her face went bright red.

Cleaning himself up, Kid Flash said "Ahem… Jinx, this is my aunt Iris. Aunty… this is Jinx, hehe" With a goofy smile plastered on his face, he tried to compose himself.

"It's ahem… so nice to finally meet you" Jinx giggled.

She wanted to hex herself.

_Just my damn luck!_

* * *

><p>Really short ): But I'll update a new drabble soon!<p>

Collsy100 Thank you so much for the review! I'm really happy you liked the first story, and I hope you like this one too :D Right now I'm not taking any prompt requests, but maybe I'll take them later. I'll let you know!

Have a lovely day everyone! :D


	3. Off to Rwanda

All right, this one's a little longer (: I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

><p>Sun was shining in the sky. It was a nice beautiful day in Central City and Wally thought it would be a good idea to go for a walk through the park after their morning patrol. Then he could take Jinx for lunch to Italy, Japan or wherever she felt like going. So, after getting their job done, they went to the biggest park in town.<p>

Holding hands as they walked, Jinx thought about how much she enjoyed his company, tough she would never admit it so easily. She noticed he was looking at her, smiling like a little child.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how awesome we're together. We're like, pure awesomeness! Right?"

"Yeah, I guess we are, Flash" She said smiling back. It was a really beautiful day, and Wally not being his annoying self, but a quieter version, made it even better.

"You know? It's so cool that that guy you met a few days after you left the Hive Five didn't stick around you after that date of yours. Disaster date indeed, ha!"

"Yeah! I mean, he started acting so weird after I… WAIT, how do you know about Mark? I never told you about him or our one date!" Jinx looked at him accusingly.

_Dammit, can't I keep my mouth shouted? _

"Oh ahem, well Jinxy… it's kind of a funny story, actually!" Jinx kept looking at him, encouraging him to continue the story. "You see… remember I was already following you around by the time you met this Mark guy?"

"How could I forget it? Go on" the witch said rudely.

"Well I didn't really like him. He was all head over heels for you, and that kinda bothered me a little. So when he asked you out on a date, and YOU SAID YES, I had to do something! I mean, c'mon, he wasn't as cool as I am. And if I recall, I told you "You deserve better". And by "better" I meant ME!" He said proudly. "Of course it meant stop with the stealing, and be a good girl, don't be a villain anymore, and other stuff too, but** I** was definitely included in the "better""

Jinx was getting exasperated "Alright, alright, just keep telling me the story before I smack your head against that bench over there!"

"Fiiiine" the speedster said unwillingly. "You went out with him. So I followed"

"Figured. What happened then?"

"I knew you didn't actually like him, and I could see "BORED TO DEAD" written all over your face! So, in order to help you, and just to help you, well… ahem..."

_She's gonna hex me till next Sunday. Oh fuck, can't I think twice or three times what I'm gonna say? She was never supposed to find out what I told the guy, dammit dammit dammit!_

"Well?... What did you do, **love**?" Jinx said trying to suppress the raising anger. It didn't work.

"Ahem…Well, you were bored, so when you went to the ladies' room I ahem… I went to your table and had a little chat with Max"

"Mark"

"Yeah, that"

"... So, **honey**, would you mind telling me what you said to him, exactly?" Her hand was still on his, so he could feel the way she grabbed it harder and harder every time he spoke. Auch. She was using too many cute words. It couldn't be good.

"Remember I told ya it was really funny? Haha, it totally was!" _I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die_ "I asked Mark if he was with you like, on a date… he said -Stupid voice mode on- "Yeah mate, she's really something!" And then I told him something else and left" Wally smiled at her.

"Now Wally: WHAT. DID. YOU. TELL. HIM"

He sighed " I told him…

_FLASHBACK._

"Yeah mate, she's really something!"

"She?" Wally looked at him worried. "Look buddy, this is not easy to say but I am a good guy, and I care about people, so I'm gonna tell ya anyways… SHE USED TO BE A DUDE!"

_END FLASHBACK._

Jinx was staring at him. She might not be yelling and making a whole scene out of it, but the look in her eyes was bad enough. She spoke calmly, making the words sound even scarier.

"Now listen to this West, and listen carefully because I'm only saying it once. Run. Hide. You have ten seconds to find a place to stay for the next five days. I repeat: HIDE, because if I get to find you… I'm gonna hex you unconscious. Then, I. WILL. RIP. YOUR. COCK. OFF. And then, when people ask me about you, I will say "Kid Flash? Yeah, **HE USED TO BE A DUDE**"

Wally got it.

"I'll see you in five days, my lovely Cupcake!" was the only thing he got to say before rushing to Rwanda.

* * *

><p>Poor guy. He kinda deserved it though, what a terrible way to scare someone off of your potencial girlfriend!<p>

Anyways, thanks for the reviews, Collsy100 and KF fan, I hoped you liked this one too (:

And remember, if you guys find any misspelling, please let me know! You can send me a private message (: I'm like a grammar-maniac when it comes to writing on my own language, and I can't stand the thought of suckin' at this one! haha

Have a great day :D


	4. Security First

I can't stop listening "Hey" by the Pixies. 'Cos I love them so much (: Does it have to do anything with the story? No.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"All right, one more left and my job's done! Then I can go back to my baby, it needs to be fixed before kickin' all of the bad guy's asses, ya know!"<p>

Cyborg and Beast Boy were checking all of the security video tapes. "All" included every single video tape from all of the Titans' houses around the world. Robin had asked them to. He had become a little paranoid since a stupid kid tried to break into Teen Titans East's tower. He activated all the alarms on, and was quickly captured. Turns out, he was just high. The guy didn't even know where he was, or how he had gotten in there. The moment he got caught, he started singing "Hot and Cold". However, Robin is Robin. Paranoia is his thing.

"Which one's left, dude?" Beast Boy had been bored since the first tape.

"Kid Flash and Jinx's place, then we're done!" The half-robot, half human teen put the tape on.

_**Laundry Room, 10 pm, June 18**__**th**__**.**_

"_OH, YEAH, YEAH, JUST LIKE THAT WALLY!" _

"_OH FUCK, JINX! TRY…TO… OH FUCK… STAY STILL!"_

"_I'm trying, it's just so… OH, YEAH, HMM THAT'S GREAT!... God, it's hard to do this on the washing machine while it's on and… GOD THAT'S GOOD!"_

_..._

"WHAT DA FUCK?" Cyborg was shocked. Watching Jinx and Wally having sex on their washing machine wasn't something he wanted to see.

"DUUUUDE, PRESS FORWARD, PRESS FORWARD!" Beast Boys was covering his eyes and hears. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK TO FLASH AFTER WATCHING HIS DICK, MAN!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Cyborg stopped the tape. "Man! Those two are not wasting their time! Holy shit. Let's just press forward and finish this thing before Robin gets all mad at us" he said with a frown.

"Are you sure we should keep watching this one?"

"C'mon, I don't think all of the tape's gonna be just them having sex"

Cyborg pressed "play".

_**Training Room, 7:30 am, August 27**__**th. **_

"_Now to the left… OH,YEAH, keep doing that, Jinx"_

"_Oh but Wally, good guys aren't supposed to do this to inocent girls!"_

_"Inocent girls don't give blow jobs, darling, and given the fact you're so damn good at it, I don't think... OH, FUCK YEAH!"_

_..._

"OOWH, C'MON MAN!_" _Cyborg was pissed and Beast Boy shocked.

"FORWARD, FORWARD!"

_**Living Room, 9pm, October 31th. **_

"_What a nice Halloween costume, Jinxy! Come here, kitty kitty, come here!"_

"_Prr, and I love your "naked guy" costume, Flashy, prr prr"_

"_Now turn around, babe"_

"_Meow!" _

_..._

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Robin stepped angrily in the room and then saw the screen. "What are you guys doing? I told you to check the security video tapes, not to watch porn!" Then he watched the screen again, and heard the voices.

_OH, YEAH, HARDER, HARDER!_

Astonished and creeped out by the sight of his best friend fucking an ex-villain dressed as a cat, he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer _"_Is that Kid Flash? What is he… OH MY FUCKING GOD, TURN THE SCREEN OFF, NOW!"

* * *

><p>Back at their apartment in Central City, Jinx and Wally were washing the dishes. He was hugging her from behind and then he kissed her on the cheek. She turned around, looked up at him and smiled playfully "Just the cheek? How boring" She pouted.<p>

That was all he needed. He started kissing her hungrily on the lips while she played with his hair. When they stopped, only to catch their breath, she licked his lips and he couldn't help but lift her on the table while kissing her neck. Shockwaves ran up and down her spine at the feel of his lips on her bare neck. Jinx let out a soft moan and pushed herself deeper into his lap.

Then, she remembered.

"Wait, Flash!" She said suddenly

"Hmmm, what? Ow, c'mon, don't be a tease!" He frowned.

Jinx ignored him. "Remember Cyborg asked for our security video tapes? You gave them to him, right?"

"Ahm, yeah. What does it have to do with us making out now?" He asked, confused.

"You deleted all of our sex scenes, right?" She asked worriedly.

"No… you did"

"No, I didn't"

"Then…"

They looked at each other in shock.

"**HOLY SHIT**!"

* * *

><p>So now you know: Be careful, sometimes there are cameras.<p>

Have a great day everyone! (:


	5. Parallel Universe

I've been busy lately ): However, a new drabble's up!

Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are not mine yet, boo.

* * *

><p>"I love you so much, Wally!"<p>

The couple was on the couch, about to watch a movie. It was late night and they still hadn't decided which one to watch.

"Ahm, yeah me too, Jinx but… please stop hugging me so hard, I'm choking!" Wally hardly breathed while her girlfriend's thin arms wrapped him strongly.

"Oh but Flashy, I just can't stand the thought of being away from you!" the girl said sheepishly.

"That's eeh… lovely" _All right_,_ this is really weird. "_So… what are we watching tonight, sweetie?"

"Oh, I found this really lovely movie! It's about a vampire who falls in love with a girl, but they can't be together because he's a vampire! It's so sad but romantic at the same time!" She said all excited about it.

Kid Flash looked at her puzzled.

"I'm sorry, what's the name of the movie again?"

"It's Twilight, silly!" The sorceress said happily.

_Now this is just __**wrong.**_

"Ahem Jinx, is there something wrong? Why are you acting so weird? Are you sick?" Kid Flash was worried. Was she drunk? High, perhaps?

"But Wally, why do you say that?" Jinx said pouting "Of course there is nothing wrong, you know how much I love you, and how much I enjoy watching romantic movies and cuddling with you!... I am hurt now" she said looking down, tears about to fall.

_What. The. Fuck?_

"No no, Jinxy, don't cry, it's ok!" He hugged her again when the girl started sobbing uncontrollably. "It's ok, sshh!" He patted her head tenderly.

_Am I in some sort of parallel universe? Is think a prank? Is Punk'd back? WHAT IS GOING ON? _

"Listen, sweetie… I know you love me..."

"…"

"And I love you too!" He added quickly when the witch looked at him about to burst into tears again "And don't be mad if I ask you this but… are you in your time of the month?" he said as carefully and slowly as he could.

She looked hurt, shocked and angry at the same time.

"What did you just say? Are you for real?" Jinx started sobbing "Oh my God, Wally! I thought you cared about me as much as I care about you! I thought you were a nice, loving, tender boy, but you're just a jerk!" the girl stood up and rushed to her bedroom before Wally could say another hurtful word.

He was confused. Why was she acting like this? Since when she decided to become a drama queen? What was a gorilla doing in their kitchen, and why was he eating tacos?

_OOOOOOHHH, I get it now, I'm drea…_

* * *

><p>Kid Flash woke up abruptly. The TV was on, so it wasn't completely dark. It took him some time to get used to the screen light, but once he did, he realized Jinx was by his side, watching a movie.<p>

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Snatch out her other eye! ... Now kill the bitch, KILL HER!"

Jinx soon realized Wally had woken up and that he was looking at her, smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you looking at, idiot? The girl said trying to sound harsh, although she couldn't help but smile.

"… I **really fucking** love you, Jinx" Wally said honestly.

She smiled triumphantly. "I know" she said. "I love you too, idiot" she punched him lightly on the arm before kissing him briefly on the lips "Now let me watch this, you know how much I love Tarantino's movies!"

Wally sighed in relief. She was perfect.

* * *

><p>Aaaaw, how lovely :')<p>

Have a nice day, guys :D


	6. Error 404, Apology cannot be found

So, it's been a while, right?

I've been busy, university and stuff, blah bla. And honestly, being as lazy as I am, it's kind of hard keeping things like this constantly updated. True Story :(

Anyways, here's a new drabble. I hope you like it!

Teen Titans are not mine.

* * *

><p>"Okay Wally, I'm not mad anymore."<p>

"…"

Hearing no response from the speedster, the cat eyed girl insisted "Look, I'm happy." And she honestly tried to sound as happy as she could.

"So, let me get this right. Just because you're not mad anymore, does it mean that I have to stop being mad too?" The boy asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"Well, not if you don't want to" She shrugged.

"…"

"So, you still mad then?" Jinx said with an apologetic smile.

"…"

"Fine then, I'll wait until you're not mad anymore." And she crossed her arms.

"You can be really rude sometimes."

"I know, I know! I'm really stupid sometimes… But, just... don't be mad."

"…"

"Please don't make me say it..."

"It's just a small word, why is it so hard for you to say it?"

"I don't know, I'm emotionally retarded!" the girl shouted, exasperated.

"…"

"Kid Flash…"

"I'll go patrolling by myself, guess I'll be back later."

"Wally…"

He stood up. Usually he would rush up to the door, however, right now he just walked. That would give her more time to say it.

"All right, fine... I'm…"

The speedster stopped and turned around raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, Jinx?"

"I'm…" Jinx sighed. _Stubborn witch_. "I'm sorry, ok?" she said looking down to the floor.

Wally looked at her trying to look as surprised as possible. "Oh man, is the world finally coming to its end?" He smiled and she looked upset. No signs of angriness on his face, as if she hadn't been such a moody bitch a while ago. Then he walked up to her side and touched her cheek. "What is so bad? Look, no one died! You're still alive and your pride is still there! You're such a stubborn pink haired witch!"

"Shut up." Jinx avoided his mocking gaze again.

"So tell me, did they ever taught you what an apology is, back at the Hive Academy?" He asked, mocking -not that it was unusual anyways-.

"Seriously? Isn't the answer a bit obvious?" She gave him an "are you stupid?" look.

He laughed. Yeah, she was kind of bitchy sometimes, but he just loved annoying her, and he was not angry anymore. "Anyways, it's okay Jinxie, I forgive you for being moody and incredibly obstinate"

She knew it was true, so there was no point in arguing. "Let's just go patrolling" she said, rolling her eyes.

Still smiling, he looked down at her and started walking on the way to the door, but the touch of her hand on his arm stopped him. Kid Flash whirled around and Jinx kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Thanks" She said trying not to sound so like her proud self. "Now let's get our job done before Robin a.k.a Mister Drama Queen gets all psycho about it". Grabbing Flash's hand she headed out to the doorway.

"Wait! Does this mean we're having make up sex?" Kid Flash asked before shouting the door behind them.

* * *

><p>What were they fighting for? No idea, but I thought that in this kind of situation, Jinx would be the stubborn one. Pretty simple.<p>

Hopefully, I'll update soon (:


	7. The Situation in the Conference Room

Wow, it's been so long! But hey, new story, yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. It would be awesome, though. I would have never cancelled, damn it :(

* * *

><p>"And as I was saying before Cyborg yawned"- Robin said, clearly irritated– "crimes alerts have been increasing in sector three, five and nine. I suggest we split in groups so we can keep under surveillance those sectors. Do you agree with this measure?"<p>

All of the titans and honorary titans that were sitting at the conference room in the T-shaped tower nodded in approval. Most of them weren't even paying attention, as the meeting had extended practically forever.

Robin, as the control freak he is, wouldn't want the meeting to be over until all the topics were discussed, and so he continued…

"Alright! Moving on to our next issue, I think it's time for us to…"

"AWWW DUUDE, HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?!"- Beast Boy said before the Boy Wonder could keep going with his ohsoserious meeting –"WE'VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOREVER!… my butt hurts already" – and so, he proceeded to show how much his butt hurt by rubbing it in front of everybody. Raven rolled her eyes. Classic Beast Boy…

"Yeah man, we've been working for like five hours straight, can we just take a fifteen minute break?" Cyborg said –"I think I'm going to fall asleep and I NEED SOME FOOD Y'ALL!"

"Ugh!" Robin sighed –"Fine. But just fifteen minutes. After that, you all need to come back here so we can discuss about all of the other issues that are on my list. It is VERY important, people; we're saving the world right here!"

Lots of groans were heard while the titans left the conference room to have their lives back, at least for fifteen minutes. So while everyone was stumbling over each other to get through the door, Starfire, Robin, Kid Flash and Jinx stayed in their sits, the last two with worried expressions on their faces. Starfire, however, noticing how tense the Boy Wonder looked, approached him.

"Robin, I believe it is okay to do the relaxing among our friends. You seem very tired and everyone needs to take the break once in a while"- She smiled warmly at the boy.

"Yeah chill out man listen to your girlfriend there's nothing to worry about we've got it all under control, haha"- Kid Flash said, a little bit too quickly. He sat on his chair, which happened to be next to Jinx's. Also, he had a kind of weird a big smile on his face.

"Mmh, suspicious" Robin thought. However, reminding KF'S mention on Starfire being his girlfriend, and being the sensitive little bitch Robin was –Jinx loved to call him that- He narrowed his eyes to Kid Flash. Even if she WAS his girlfriend, he was still kind of a drama queen about it. –Jinx also loved that nickname-

So, ignoring the suspicious look on his best friend face, and also the weird forced innocent smile on Jinx's, Robin smiled at Starfire and said "Ok Star, I'll go with the rest, I could use some fresh air too"

"Glorious!" Star clapped her hands together. "Are you joining us friends?" She asked the pair that was still on their sits, apparently not willing to move yet.

"NO! Nonono"

"NONONO!, GOD NO!" Jinx and Wally said hurriedly while shaking their heads like crazies. Jinx noticed Starfire's worried face and calmed down. She remembered all of her skills learned in Acting 101 while at the H.I.V.E Academy. She took a breath and continued.

"Oh, no Star, thank you. We prefer to stay here, our chairs are really really comfortable, and Kid Flash hasn't eaten anything in a while. I will go make him a sandwich in a few more minutes while he gets his strength back" and smiled cheerfully.

"Aww, you two are such a pretty couple!" Star congratulated them from the other side of the table. "We will leave you alone now so you can do the resting!" and with that, she followed Robin through the door, who, before leaving the room narrowed even more his eyes at his male friend and did the "I'm watching you" sign with his hand.

"Hehehe, alright Star, we'll see you later!" Kid Flash waved her goodbye as Jinx did too.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" He screamed at his girlfriend immediately after Star and Robin had left the room.

"SSHHHHHH!" Jinx shushed Wally with her left hand, the only one available at the moment – "Shut up! They're gonna hear us, dammit!" And so, she looked at the mess they got themselves into: her right hand had gotten stuck in Wally's uniform. Right in his manly parts. While giving him a handjob during the meeting…

"Oh my God oh my god, how did your hand got stuck?!"

"I don't know! I just, agh, I can't move it, it's like the zipper's got it!"

"What if I try to move my molecules to let it go?!"

"No! You will burn my freaking hand, Wally!"

"Oh shit, you're right. Fuck fuck fuck, why do we have to be like this?! Can't we just stay focused on a stupid meeting?! Can Robin not make this so incredibly boring?! Can you just not be so fucking hot?... Can you not give me such amaaazing handjobs and…"

"Earth to Wally! You're losing it, you're getting hard again and THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME!" Jinx shouted, alarmed, but also kind of turned on… Oh, the things she could do to him right now, right in this chair, right in this conference room, right on the fucking table… FOCUS JINX, DAMMIT.

"Right, right, I'm sorry Slowpoke. You're right, we need to get out of this crap"

"How much time do we have before the others come in?" She asked him.

"I don't know… maybe like, five or six minutes!"

"Oh shit, oh shit… OK, OK I'VE GOT AN IDEA!"

"What? What is it?!"

"What if I cut the thread that holds the zipper with something sharp?!"

"Yeah, that's great babe! I'll rush to our apartment to get another suit, it'll take me no time!" He smiled "Do you have something sharp?"

"… Do YOU have something sharp?" Jinx asked him, and he shook his head.

"Wait, wait! What if you cut it with your teeth?" He suggested

"Why don't YOU cut it with your teeth?!" Jinx said, angry. She was getting exasperated with the whole situation.

"I can't reach it! If I could reach that part of my body with my mouth, do you think I would be so horny all the time?! And believe me, I've tried…"

"God, you're an idiot…" Jinx said, holding a laugh. "Alright, alright if it's the only way, I guess I'll have to do it then…" And so, Jinx kneeled in front of Kid's chair, and placed herself between his legs while lowering her head and moving it toward his fun parts.

"Looking good down there, Jinxie" Aaaand, he was hard again.

"Shut it, Kid!"

After a minute trying to find the thread, Jinx finally started to cut it with her teeth.

"That's it babe, you're doing it right!" KF said, unfortunately unaware of the sound of the doorknob. Man, even if this wasn't a blowjob, he was surely enjoying the view… "Yeah, just a little bit more!"

"Is it ok if I lick it to make it…" Jinx was also so focused on her task that she hardly could pay attention to anything else happening near them. And suddenly, the door opened to reveal all of their friends ready to go on with the stupid meeting…

"Alright Titans, time to restart our WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CONFERENCE ROOM?!"

Jinx lifted her head, away from Kid Flash groin, while he put his both of his hands in the air and said:

"Guys, this is not what you think…"

* * *

><p>So awkward...<p> 


	8. Incogito

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this everytime?

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't wanna go as our usual selfs? This ring kinda bothers me." Wally whined as Jinx looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to style her brand new dark brown hair.<p>

"Wally, c'mon! I wanna be able to enjoy the concert without being assaulted by your billion fans!"

"What about YOUR fans? Did you forget about that guy from the other day?! He took like fifty pictures of you with him, and he would have kept going if it wasn't for the fact that I casually pushed him out of the way!... That asshole" Kid frowned.

"Casually? You practically threw him into the Pacific Ocean in just a second! Speaking about smooth measures… "

"I did not throw him into the ocean… I just left him by the shore, ok?"

"Well, that just proves my point! Seriously Flash, when was the last time we were able to spend a day together in public without being constantly bothered? Besides, this is the Arctic Monkey's concert, and we both like them A LOT. Also, it's gonna be really crowded."

"Ugh, alright alright!" Wally kept his frown. "I just like your pink hair better. And I definitely like my gingery look better than this blond stuff that's going on my hair right now! Couldn't Cyborg choose another color? Why blond?!" He threw his hands in the hair, exasperated.

Jinx stared at him suspiciously before speaking again. "Have you been spending too much time with Bird Boy?"

"What? No, just the usual, what's with the question?"

"You're being overdramatic. I might start calling you Drama Queen Number two." The sorceress smirked, looking at him. "C'mon Blondie, let's just go" she said pecking him on the cheek.

"Fine, but don't call me that"

"Whatever, Spongebob" Jinx said while walking towards the door, smiling.

"Hey!" He said as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived to the concert, they tried to get as close to the stage as they could. Once they were happy with their location, they stood there waiting for Alex Turner's awesomeness to happen.<p>

"Hey Ji… Jen! You brought some food right?" Wally asked his brunette girlfriend.

"Crap… I told you to eat before we get out of the apartment!"

"I did! But I'm staaaaaarving!... But it's ok Slowpoke, I'll go get some food and drinks. Do you want something?"

"Just a bottle of water… But wait!" Jinx doubted. "Are you sure you're gonna be able to find me later? Remember we're not carrying our communicators"

"Nah, I'm sure I'll find you… Even without your pink hair, you are unforgettable baby" _Smooth Kid Flash, you're so smooth._

"Ugh man, you are so freaking corny. Get out of my sight before I get nauseous" Jinx said, trying to hold back a smile. "And try not to take so long, this is about to start!"

"I'll be right back my love!" And before leaving, he took her hand and kissed it gently. "Try not to miss me so much darling. I know it's hard baby, but you gotta try"

"Ugh, just get out!" And she punched his arm lightly before he walked away.

A few minutes passed and there were no signs of Flash. The place got darker which meant the concert was about to begin.

_Dammit Wallace, where the hell are you?!_

* * *

><p>"… And I want some popcorn and a sandwich and three sodas and… are those candies? Yeah, I want them too! No no, wait! Also, do you have cookies? Awesome man, just put them in the bag. Oh, I almost forgot, can you give me a bottle of water?<p>

"Wow, you must have come here with a lot of people!" The cashier said, looking at the huge amount of food that Wally was trying to carry.

"Yeah, so many people dude… Anyway, here's the money, keep the change. And thank you!"

When Wally walked out of the store, he noticed that the concert had just begun, and swallowed a whole sandwich while making his way towards the front of the stage.

… _She's a silver lining lone ranger riding  
>Through an open space<br>In my mind when she's not right there beside me_

_I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be_  
><em>And satisfaction feels like a distant memory<em>  
><em>And I can't help myself,<em>  
><em>All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine? "…<em>

"Aww, man! Not "R U mine"! I gotta find Jinx before it ends! Why does this song makes me so horny?!" He wondered out loud with his mouthful, not noticing a couple that had stopped making out when he said that, giving him weird looks.

"What?! I know you can relate, hypocrites!" And so, he left so he could continue looking for his own girlfriend before the song ended.

…_Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days  
>Great escape lost track of time and space<br>She's a silver lining climbing on my desire_

_And I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be_  
><em>And satisfaction feels like a distant memory<em>  
><em>And I can't help myself,<em>  
><em>All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine? "…<em>

"Oh, there she is. Babe, I'm gonna give you a big, BIG surprise, oh yeah. You better be prepared for my hands all over your sexy body" He thought while walking towards the brunette with the silky shiny long hair, and when he finally caught her in his arms from behind, he started singing along with Alex Turner…

"_..Are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow?)  
>Are you mine? (Or just mine tonight?)<br>Are you mine? (Are you mine? Mine?)_

And while he was singing seductively on Jinx's ear, he moved his hands up and down her frame… However, something didn't feel right, 'cause Jinx just stood there, kinda frozen. Also, there was the fact that Jinx was standing beside him and looking at him worriedly.

"AHM… WALLY? WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING THAT GUY?" Jinx shouted because of the loud music, when she saw her boyfriend sexually assaulting a guy with long brown hair, who was apparently shocked, but also ready to kick the boy's ass right into oblivion.

"OWW MAN, I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO…" But before he could finish his sentence, the guy punched him right in the face with his heavy fist, and walked away infuriated, complaining about homos' who couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Jinx could help but find the situation hilarious. She didn't even feel bad because her boyfriend couldn't recognize her, _'cause damn, that guy had the prettiest hair I've ever seen!_ Also, a little punch wouldn't hurt Wally, right?

_God, it was a great concert._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews makes me happy! :D<em>


	9. The Gift

Happy New Year to everyone! I hope you like this drabble :D

(Do I still need to say that Teen Titans aren't mine? Cuz they're not -insert sad face here-)

* * *

><p>"<em>Flash is going to love this", <em>Jinx thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a Sexy Santa costume; it was her special gift for Kid. She even had prepared a lap dance and everything. "_Man, I look hot!" _

She knew Kid Flash loved Christmas. He behaved like a little child and, even though she would never admit it out loud, she thought it was kinda cute. She enjoyed Christmas with the speedster, so she HAD TO give him a very special gift.

With a final look, she nodded to herself and stepped out of their bedroom, trying to be a quiet as possible so she wouldn't ruin the surprise." _I think he's in the studio."_

Carefully, she stepped closer to the studio door, opening it little by little until she saw Wally's back. He was sitting in front of the computer, probably doing some work. "_Perfect!"_ . She opened the door completely and said, very seductively

"Who's been a naughty boy?"

Kid Flash turned around, shocked "OH MY GOD JINX! COVER YOURSELF UP!"

"What?! Why?!"

Then Kid, horrified, pointed his head towards the computer screen, opening one of the tabs. She immediately understood why he had told her to cover herself up…

There they were, a bunch of redheads looking –staring- at her on the screen… It was Kid Flash's family.

There was a very uncomfortable silence before a woman spoke out...

"Well hello there Jinx!" Aunt Iris said. "I see you haven't changed a bit, have you?"

_Awesome. I'm gonna kill myelf._

* * *

><p>Reviews would be awesome! ;)<p> 


End file.
